


in a rocky world, rocky rocky world

by yungiflavored



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confident Mingi, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Wooyoung is soft and horny, everyone else is minor characters, happy birthday wooyoung, mostly woongi, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungiflavored/pseuds/yungiflavored
Summary: “Mingi,” Wooyoung said suddenly.“Yes?”“I know it’s not technically my birthday anymore - ”“It’s your birthday until you fall asleep,” Mingi said at once.“Can I...can you do something for me? A birthday present?”“Anything,” Mingi breathed. Wooyoung’s heart slammed against his ribcage as he stared down at Mingi’s lips.“Can I kiss you?”
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	in a rocky world, rocky rocky world

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short woongi one shot I wrote in celebration of Woo's birthday, dedicated to @moon.yunho on IG for always putting up with my horny ass yelling about absolute nonsense.

Wooyoung had always loved his birthday. 

It was no secret he loved attention; he craved affection, love, cuddles, presents, and being surrounded by people he cared about. His second birthday with his members was filling him with warmth; they had come such a long way in a year, and everything about this day had been perfect. He had been woken up by all of his members (minus Mingi, which he was going to ignore because thinking about it too much made him sad) throwing themselves on his bed in a dog pile, singing happy birthday (loudly and intentionally off key, in Yeosang’s case.) 

He had spent most of the day on twitter, basking in the videos, fanart, compliments, threads of him being cute, sexy, and loud. Hongjoong had confiscated his phone at one point, informing him he could get it back at the end of the day when they were done with rehearsal. Frankly, Wooyoung was tired of rehearsing, and just wanted to lie down and eat cake while scrolling through the various tweets and Instagram posts dedicated to him, but Hongjoong was still their leader, and Wooyoung knew they had work to do. 

San was clingy all day, attacking Wooyoung with backhugs and jokes, making the other members laugh and roll their eyes, as was often the reaction he and Wooyoung received. It was a great day, with a three hour dance rehearsal that had them learning the altered choreography to their new album. 

Choreography that didn’t feature Mingi. 

Mingi’s absence wasn’t something any of them liked to dwell on. He knew it was hitting Yunho hard, and Hongjoong tended to stay positive even though they all knew how much he missed the other half of their rap line. Staying positive online wasn’t a problem; you could post any picture with any bullshit caption, and people would believe it. It was harder at the end of the day, when they all collapsed back in the dorms from exhaustion, a clear emptiness in the atmosphere where Mingi’s loud, overly confident shouting usually was. 

Hongjoong had promised if he made it through the day that they could all go out for ice cream, and Wooyoung had been looking forward to it all day. He tried to push his thoughts of missing Mingi from his mind - they would all be together soon, he told himself. Mingi is healing and he’ll be back soon. He had come to visit for Hongjoong’s birthday, and while Wooyoung had been overjoyed to see him, he’d had to leave so soon, it was almost not worth it. 

Almost. 

“Wooyoung-ah!” Hongjoong’s voice called out. Wooyoung perked up, giving himself a once over in the mirror before bounding down the hall and into Hongjoong’s room. 

“Ready!” He shouted, beaming as Hongjoong looked him up and down. 

“We’re going for ice cream,” Hongjoong said incredulously. “Why are you dressed like that?” 

“Because it’s my birthday and I can dress however I want,” Wooyoung said cheerfully, spinning on the spot and stopping with a hand on his hip. Hongjoong rolled his eyes fondly, taking Wooyoung’s hand and leading him into the common area, where the others were waiting. He took note of how everyone else was dressed - much, much more casually than he was - and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I guess there’s a reason I take care of sexiness in this group,” He said with a bit of a huff. Yeosang rolled his eyes, mirroring Wooyoung’s position and resting his cheek on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“Are we all ready?” Hongjoong asked, standing on tiptoes to make sure he could get a proper head count. Yunho immediately snickered, stepping forward to pat Hongjoong on the head, and Jongho let out a snort, slapping a hand over his mouth when Hongjoong shot him a withering glare. 

“I’ll turn this whole living room around,” Hongjoong grumbled. “You’re on thin ice, fucker.” 

Yunho simply smiled beautifically, tweaking Hongjoong’s cheek in a manner way too cute to not be flirting, and Hongjoong waved him off, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

Those two weren’t fooling anybody. 

“Last person out the door is paying!” Hongjoong shouted, snickering to himself as his members began shouting and shoving each other in order to exit the dorm first. 

**

Wooyoung collapsed onto the couch in the common area, patting his belly and grunting as San took a very uncomfortable seat on his legs. 

“Bed!” Hongjoong shouted immediately. “We have an early day tomorrow.” 

“It’s my birthday,” Wooyoung whined, attempting to shove San off of his legs and onto the ground. “And San is crushing my lower extremities. I’ll be too injured to dance anyway.” 

A beat of silence passed as everyone pretended not to look at Jongho. 

“Nice,” Yeosang muttered as Wooyoung flushed. 

“Sorry,” He said sheepishly. Jongho shrugged, smiling slightly and shuffling towards the hallway. 

“No worries. Good night, everyone. Happy birthday, hyung.” 

Hongjoong frowned after him, chewing on his lower lip. 

“I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.” 

“I’ll come with!” Yunho volunteered immediately, racing after Hongjoong and missing the eyerolls the rest of his members gave him. 

“Do you think they’re gonna admit it soon?” Yeosang wondered aloud, shoving Seonghwa away as he attempted to drape himself all over Yeosang’s shoulders. 

“Are you?” San shot back, quirking an eyebrow. Seonghwa froze, panicked gaze darting from Yeosang to San and back to Yeosang, who narrowed his eyes before snatching up Seonghwa’s hand and leading him down the hall. 

“That was mean,” Wooyoung said, even as he grinned over at San. 

“Everyone is hooking up, I don’t know why we don’t all just admit it,” San said with a shrug, finally scooting off of Wooyoung’s legs and settling next to him on the couch. 

“ _We’re_ not,” Wooyoung said quietly, tilting his head to the side. San turned to gaze at him, a slight smile on his face. 

“That’s not what everyone else thinks,” He said with a soft laugh, reaching out to rest a hand on Wooyoung’s thigh. 

“Yeah well, stan twitter thinks Seonghwa-hyung has a BDSM ring, so I don’t place too much value in what other people think,” Wooyoung said with a snort. San burst out with his signature hyena laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Stan twitter thinks a lot of things,” He said with a wide grin. “Have you seen the posts about Yunho’s hands?” 

“God, people are obsessed! I swear there’s nothing Yunho does that people don’t get horny for - ”

“I can’t tell,” San said thoughtfully. “Who people are more horny for. You, Seonghwa,Yunho, or me.” 

“Obviously me,” Wooyoung said, running a hand through his hair. San rolled his eyes, slapping Wooyoung on the thigh. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” 

“Yeah!” Wooyoung said right away, smiling brightly. “It was really good. I just…” 

“What?” San prompted. Wooyoung looked down at his hands, looking embarrassed. 

“I miss Mingi,” He said quietly. San nodded, looking just as sad as Wooyoung now felt. 

“Me too,” He said softly. “But he’ll be back soon, right?” 

“Yeah,” Wooyoung said with a forced smile. “Back and healthy and happy.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the jovial mood gone. Wooyoung sighed, sitting up straight and running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s gonna take me all night to get this makeup off,” He said reluctantly. “Thanks for talking. I’ll see you in the morning.” He stood up, pressing a soft kiss to the top of San’s head before heading to his room. 

**

There was a very short list of things Wooyoung would have expected to wake him up in the middle of the night. One of his members accidentally burning down the dorm, for one. San kicking off all of his blankets onto the ground and whining about being too hot, for another. The last thing Wooyoung expected to wake him at three o clock in the morning was a familiar, deep voice whispering “Wooyoung! Wooyoungie, wake up!” 

He would have screamed, but a hand clamped over his mouth before he was fully awake, and he felt the weight of a body dipping into the mattress next to him. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet, and his hazy, half-asleep brain ran through a very brief powerpoint presentation of every self defense move he had ever learned.

“It’s just me!” The voice huffed as Wooyoung began swinging his arms wildly. “Don’t yell!” 

The hand was released from his mouth and he shot up in bed, scrambling back to flick on the lamp next to his bed. 

“What - _Mingi_?” 

And there he was; dressed in black joggers and a grey hoodie, red hair vibrant even in the dim lighting. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Wooyoung thought in the back of his mind that it wasn’t fair for him to look so cute at this hour. 

“Happy birthday,” Mingi whispered, still smiling. Wooyoung wasn’t sure if it was fear, happiness, or shock making his heart pound so fast. He decided it was a mixture of all three. 

“What - what are you doing here?” Wooyoung asked, voice cracking. His throat was closing up as he gazed at Mingi, drinking in the sight of him as if he hadn’t seen him three weeks ago. His eyes briefly flashed over to San’s bed, which was suspiciously empty. 

“I was supposed to be here for ice cream,” Mingi said, rolling his eyes and scooting closer on the bed. “But my flight was delayed. Did you have a good birthday?” 

“I...I can’t believe you’re here,” Wooyoung whispered, reaching forward to intertwine his fingers with Mingi’s. “Wait, let me hug you. Stand up.”

“Bossy,” Mingi said with a roll of his eyes, but did as he was told, holding onto Wooyoung’s hand. 

“It’s my birthday, I’m allowed to be bossy,” Wooyoung said haughtily, resting his hands on Mingi’s hips. Mingi grinned down at him, lifting his arms to drape around Wooyoung’s shoulders. Wooyoung hummed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Mingi’s waist, drawing him close and reveling in the warmth between them. 

“I miss you,” He said into Mingi’s hoodie, voice coming out muffled. Mingi chuckled, a pleasant, low sound that Wooyoung felt down to his bones. “Are you back for good? Does everyone else know you’re here?” 

“I’m not back for good,” Mingi said, sounding sad as he rested his chin on the crown Wooyoung’s head. “I’m just here for a couple days. Everyone else knew. It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday.” 

“Well considered me surprised,” Wooyoung said with a laugh. 

They stood together like that for a while, breathing deeply and swaying slightly. After an undetermined amount of time Mingi pulled back, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead. A thrill of electricity shot across Wooyoung’s spine; he wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t seen Mingi in so long or because he was feeling extra sensitive, but he tensed, licking his lips and suddenly unable to make eye contact. 

“You okay?” Mingi asked, voice tinged with concern. Wooyoung nodded, suddenly feeling shy and out of place in Mingi’s arms. 

“I’m okay. Where are you sleeping tonight?” 

“I was gonna sleep in here,” Mingi said, looking around. “Do you mind?” 

“Of course not,” Wooyoung said, feeling warm as Mingi released him and sat back down on the bed, removing his shoes and setting them carefully on the floor. 

“Wooyoungie?” Mingi asked, sounding confused. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah,” Wooyoung said, clearing his throat and tossing the hair out of his eyes. Mingi raised an eyebrow, reaching out to grab one of Wooyoung’s wrists and pulling him close. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Mingi said, sounding amused. “What’s up?” 

“I just...I really miss you,” Wooyoung said softly, leaning into the space between Mingi’s legs. He blushed as Mingi’s face softened and he released Wooyoung’s wrist, instead wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s waist. 

“Come here,” Mingi said softly, hands, traveling down to grip Wooyoung’s hips. An inexplicable flame flickered deep in the pit of Wooyoung’s belly as Mingi’s big hands wrapped around his waist, lifting him up slightly and nudging his thighs until he was effectively straddling him. “I miss you too,” Mingi whispered, hands settling on Wooyoung’s shoulders. 

They had cuddled together plenty of times; they all cuddled together. They grabbed each other’s asses, kissed each other on the cheek, tried to undress each other at fansigns. They were no strangers to skinship, physical affection, and harmless flirting. 

This was different. 

Wooyoung felt his body react as Mingi’s thumbs began to rub circles against his skin, shivering slightly and shifting ever so slightly in Mingi’s lap. His breath hitched as Mingi gazed up at him, the sweetest smile on his face. 

“Mingi,” Wooyoung said suddenly, panic gripping him like ice. He pushed through it, licking his lips as his palms settled flat against Mingi’s chest. 

“Yes?” 

“I know it’s not technically my birthday anymore - ”

“It’s your birthday until you fall asleep,” Mingi said at once. 

“Can I...can you do something for me? A birthday present?” 

“Anything,” Mingi breathed. Wooyoung’s heart slammed against his ribcage as he stared down at Mingi’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

There was no hesitation as Mingi smiled sweetly, cupping Wooyoung’s cheek with one hand and resting the other against his lower back. It must have been unattractive the way Wooyoung was nearly hyperventilating, but Mingi didn’t seem to mind as he leaned forward, slotting their lips together and swallowing Wooyoung’s gasp. 

Wooyoung was ashamed at the low moan that slipped out; their lips were pressed together, not moving at all, but every inch of his body was on fire. He was hyper aware of Mingi’s fingers splayed out across his lower back, the heat of his own thighs pressed against Mingi’s. 

“Oh my god,” Wooyoung whimpered as he pulled back, and then Mingi’s hands were threading in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss, and this one wasn’t gentle at all. Mingi groaned into Wooyoung’s mouth, capturing his lower lip between his teeth and sucking, hard, eliciting a sharp whine that came from somewhere deep in Wooyoung’s throat. 

Things escalated a lot quicker than either of them anticipated. 

Wooyoung could feel where Mingi was straining against his pants, his own dick twitching as they licked into each other’s mouths. The air was filled with the wet, satisfying sounds of their kisses, stuttered moans and clothes rustling. Mingi couldn’t seem to figure out where he wanted his hands; they tangled in Wooyoung’s hair, gripped his hips, down over the swell of his ass where he squeezed, pushing Wooyoung against him and whining at the friction. 

“Mingi,” Wooyoung gasped, “Ming, M - Mingi - ”

He whispered his name over and over between kisses, rolling his hips and clutching the front of Mingi’s shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung - ”

Wooyoung chuckled, knowing he sounded a little crazy as he rocked his hips against Mingi’s. He could feel Mingi’s lips against his, curving into a smile, and this felt like home. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted - he was content to kiss Mingi like this for the rest of the night, for the rest of his life, but his dick was aching to be touched, and the thin fabric of both of their sweatpants was providing too much friction, making him feel dizzy and light headed with pleasure. 

“Hang on - here, gimme a second.” Mingi pressed a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, gripping his waist and shifting him on his lap. When Wooyoung realized what Mingi was after, his eyes rolled back in his head and he eagerly shifted his position in Mingi’s lap so he was straddling one of his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Wooyoung groaned as Mingi grinned, licking his lips. 

“Do you think I’ve never caught you staring at my thighs?” He whispered into Wooyoung’s neck, teeth grazing his jaw. “I bet you’ve thought about this before, haven’t you? You’ve imagined grinding against my thigh until you come in your pants like a teenager?” 

All he could do was whimper and nod against Mingi’s cheek, squeezing his legs around the taller boy’s thigh. Mingi’s hands gripped his hips, pushing him down against his thigh, and Wooyoung felt a deep growl rip through his throat at the sensation. He grasped the waistband of Mingi’s sweats in his hands, head falling forward against his shoulder as he began to rock his hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mingi whispered as Wooyoung began to grind slowly against his thigh, breath coming out in broken whimpers and moans. His knee brushed against Mingi’s erection with each movement of his hips, providing a small amount of friction that wasn’t nearly enough. 

“Mingi,” Wooyoung gasped, hips moving faster against Mingi’s thigh. Mingi grunted, releasing Wooyoung’s hips and leaning back, bracing his hands on the bed as Wooyoung’s arms circled around his neck, holding onto him like a vice. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come - ”

“Already?” Mingi breathed, gripping Wooyoung’s chin in one hand. “You’re so needy, Wooyoungie. Don’t you think you can last a little longer?”

“I - I can’t,” Wooyoung moaned, hips coming to a stop as he arched his back, gripping Mingi’s thighs as he came in his pants like a fucking teenager. 

“Wow,” Mingi breathed, brushing his thumb against Wooyoung’s lower lip and grinning widely. “I always wanted to make you do that, you know.” 

“And you’re going to again,” Wooyoung said, voice shaking slightly as he tugged a hand through his hair, shifting in Mingi’s lap. “I want...can I touch you?” 

“If you want to,” Mingi said, surging forward to capture Wooyoung’s lips in a soft kiss. “I know it’s late - ”

“If you think I’m not touching your dick after all this, you’re outta your fuckin mind,” Wooyoung announced, pushing against Mingi’s chest. “Lie down.” 

“Still so bossy,” Mingi said with a sigh, running a hand down Wooyoung’s chest before scooting back on the bed and lying down. 

Wooyoung climbed off of him, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of Mingi’s erection straining in his sweatpants. He tugged off his own pants, tossing them over the edge of the bed and crawling back onto the mattress, settling between Mingi’s thighs. He had always suspected Mingi was big, but as he slid his pants down his hips - and fuck, the asshole wasn’t wearing underwear - he had to admit he was a little shocked. 

“What the fuck,” Wooyoung blurted, sitting back on his haunches. Mingi lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows with a somewhat chagrined look on his face .

“You don’t have to - ”

“Shut up,” Wooyoung huffed, getting on all fours between Mingi’s legs. “I love a challenge.” 

Frankly, Wooyoung had never sucked a dick in his life. 

He had watched plenty of porn, seen plenty of dicks sucked, bigger and smaller than Mingi’s, but he had no experience with it, and he felt a tiny flare of panic mixed with arousal as he stared down at Mingi’s erection, ridiculously appealing despite how overwhelmingly huge he was. 

“Wooyoung, you really don’t have to - _fuck!_ ” 

Mingi shouted out as Wooyoung pressed an experimental kiss to the head of his dick before licking a stripe from the base to the tip. Mingi’s head fell back against the bed and Wooyoung glanced up to see his fists twisted in the sheets. He gripped the base of Mingi’s cock in his own fist, tongue flicking out to taste before he lowered his lips down, hollowing his cheeks the way he had seen it done so many times before. Mingi’s response was immediate; he groaned, deep and feral in his throat, hips bucking up into Wooyoung’s mouth. 

He could feel tears gather in the corners of his eyes as Mingi’s dick hit the back of his throat; he pulled off with a wet pop, gasping and reaching up to massage his neck. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Wooyoung could only stare at Mingi, surprised to find himself growing hard again; a shock of pleasure had shot through his body as Mingi had fucked up into his mouth, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information. 

“No, that’s - I’m okay,” Wooyoung said, a bit breathlessly as he licked his lips. 

“Oh my god,” Mingi breathed, looking painfully turned on as he gazed down at Wooyoung. “Did you like that?” 

“I - maybe,” Wooyoung said, flushing from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. 

“I really didn’t think you could get any hotter,” Mingi groaned, head falling back once more. 

“Will you - I think I want you to - ” Wooyoung cut himself off, looking suddenly shy as he chewed on his lower lip. 

“If you continue to suck my dick like that, I will do literally anything you want,” Mingi declared, fists gripping the sheets again as his chest rose and fell. 

“Can you pull my hair?” Wooyoung asked softly, gazing down at Mingi with wide, innocent eyes. 

“Fuck,” Was all Mingi said as Wooyoung wrapped his fingers around his dick, leaning down to suck at the tip. Mingi’s fingers threaded in Wooyoung’s hair, nails scraping along his scalp, and Wooyoung whined as he lowered his lips around Mingi’s dick, sucking deeply. His hands gripped Mingi’s hips, holding him in place as he took a deep breath through his nose, sinking his lips down lower, eyelids fluttering as he took Mingi in as far as he could. His nose brushed against Mingi’s stomach and he felt himself gagging a little, but continued to breathe deeply through his nose, trying to ignore the ache of his own erection.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ Wooyoung, your mouth feels so fucking good baby - ”

Wooyoung hummed with pleasure at the praise, beginning to bob his head slowly, and Mingi’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling _hard._ Wooyoung moaned, feeling his dick twitch as his body jerked forward, hands landing on the sheets on either side of Mingi's hips. 

He sank his lips down onto Mingi’s cock, whining as the tip hit the back of his throat, and then he swallowed. Mingi’s hips bucked up again, fingers yanking Wooyoung’s hair once more, and Wooyoung nodded with encouragement. 

“Are you sure?” Mingi whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, swallowing around Mingi’s length once more, arousal dizzying him as he flattened his tongue against the underside. Mingi whimpered, fingers tightening once more in Wooyoung’s hair as he began to move his hips. 

As turned on as he was, Wooyoung still felt a flicker of nerves as Mingi began to fuck up into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, giving Wooyoung time to adjust, and then sparks exploded behind Wooyoung’s eyes as his own dick dragged against the bed, the friction against his already sensitive skin proving to be too much. Mingi’s hips began to pick up speed as he shamelessly fucked Wooyoung’s mouth, and any fear Wooyoung had been feeling a moment ago was gone as he braced himself on all fours, moaning around Mingi’s dick. 

“Fuck, Wooyoungie I’m gonna come,” Mingi hissed, hips slowing down. Wooyoung reached down to grip the base of Mingi’s dick, stroking slowly as his lips wrapped around the tip, sucking slow and deep. “Oh fuck, I’m c - Wooyoung - ”

Mingi’s entire body seized up. He released Wooyoung’s hair, hands coming up to cover his eyes as he cried out and came down Wooyoung’s throat, chest heaving. Wooyoung opened the back of his throat, making sure to swallow everything. He massaged Mingi through his orgasm, licking gently along the length of him as Mingi trembled beneath him, gasping for breath. 

“Wooyoung,” He breathed, “Wooyoung, Wooyoungie…” 

Wooyoung grinned, straddling Mingi’s lap and leaning down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Would you believe I’ve never done that before?” Wooyoung asked with a giggle, nuzzling Mingi’s nose with his own. 

“You’re lying,” Mingi said as he breathing slowed. “That was literally the best blowjob I’ve ever had, and it was your first time?” 

“How many blowjobs have you had?” Wooyoung asked, sitting up on Mingi’s lap and folding his arms across his chest. 

“Oh my god,” Mingi said with a roll of his eyes. “Are you jealous of some guy sucking my dick senior year of high school?” 

Wooyoung was silent for a moment. Then, “Was it good?” 

Mingi laughed, his loud, joyous laugh, throwing his head back. Wooyoung slapped a hand over his mouth, hissing “Shut up, do you want Hongjoong-hyung to come beat our asses?” 

“As if he didn’t hear all of that,” Mingi snorted, gesturing vaguely at his crotch. 

“Oh god,” Wooyoung groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. “Fuck me, everyone probably heard that! You couldn’t have been quieter?” 

“It’s not my fault you suck dick like a fucking porn star!” Mingi defended. “Oh my god, do you still have a boner?” 

“Shut up!” Wooyoung said, jaw dropping as Mingi stared rather lasciviously at his crotch, where he was indeed spotting a hard-on. “It’s not my fault you’re so hot when you come - ”

“Lemme take care of you,” Mingi murmured, rolling his hips upward and grinning as Wooyoung’s breath hitched. “Don’t you wanna come again?” 

“It’s late,” Wooyoung said, a pretty pink blush dusting his cheeks. His palms pressed flat against Mingi’s stomach as the taller boy began to roll his hips again. 

“I’m sorry, are you incapable of having an orgasm past a certain hour?” Mingi snarked. “Come here. Lay down next to me and put your leg up on mine.” 

“Do you have some sort of dry humping fetish?” Wooyoung asked, even as he did what he was told, settling next to Mingi on the mattress and capturing one of his thighs between his legs. 

“I think you’re the one with the fetish,” Mingi nearly purred, turning to capture Wooyoung’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I just love how needy you get. It’s so hot to watch you make yourself come using me like that.” 

His words went straight to Wooyoung’s dick; he hesitantly shifted his hips, a high pitched whine escaping his lips as Mingi pushed his leg against Wooyoung’s erection. 

“Fuck,” Wooyoung groaned, gripping Mingi’s shoulders as he rocked his hips, grinding down onto Mingi’s thigh as the other boy licked his lips, hunger in his eyes. 

“Maybe another time,” Mingi breathed, reaching forward to grab a handful of Wooyoung’s hair. “I bet you’d look so good riding me, Wooyoungie.” 

“Mmph.” Wooyoung’s voice was muffled against Mingi’s neck as his hair was pulled; his neck arched back and he whimpered as Mingi’s lips found a sensitive spot under his jaw, sucking hard. He felt filthy as Mingi yanked his head back, sucking a hickey into his neck as Wooyoung grinded desperately down on his leg, body overstimulated from his first orgasm.

“I wanna see you come again, Wooyoungie,” Mingi murmured in his ear, tugging Wooyoung’s earlobe between his teeth. Surprisingly it was this small action that sent Wooyoung over the edge, shuddering as he came against Mingi’s leg once more, whimpering and whining the whole time. Mingi groaned, pulling him forward for a kiss that he felt down to his toes. 

“You’re so - fucking - hot,” Mingi said, accentuating each word with a kiss. His lips pressed against Wooyoung’s lips, his cheeks, down to his jaw, along his neck. Wooyoung felt his heart hammering against his ribs, euphoria racing through his veins as Mingi pushed him down on the bed, sliding a knee between his legs. They lay like this for a while, smiling into each kiss with their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies. He really could have stayed like this for the rest of the night but Wooyoung felt exhaustion creeping into this bones, puling at his eyelids. 

“Sleep,” He breathed against Mingi’s lips, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Mingi smiled sleepily, pressing a kiss to the tip of Wooyoung’s nose. 

“I need to take a shower,” Mingi murmured, crawling out of bed and shooting Wooyoung a wink. “You made a bit of a mess.” 

Wooyoung sat up in the bed, suddenly wide awake. 

“Do you, um. Do you want some help?” He asked, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. Mingi’s eyes widened as he gazed down at Wooyoung. 

“Can you be quiet, birthday boy?” Wooyoung shrugged, leaping out of the bed and pulling Mingi forward for a kiss. 

“I can try.” 


End file.
